


Чудеса кончились

by Monstrr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Human Castiel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кас заражен, а Дин устал верить в чудеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса кончились

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке на Supernatural One String Fest - Дин/Кас, 2014г. Каса укусил крот и теперь Дину надо его пристрелить. Дин не знает, что у бывшего ангела иммунитет.

\- Я должен это сделать, - в который раз повторяет Дин, сжимая в руке пистолет. – Ты же понимаешь. 

Кастиель молчит, кивает головой. Бессмысленно смотрит на свои ладони. Повязка на руке пропиталась кровью; рваная рана напоминает о себе жгучей болью и вывернутым мясом под толстым слоем бинта.   
Ему не страшно. Ему ни капли не страшно, потому что так будет лучше – умереть сейчас, по собственной воле, чем превратиться в крота и, не дай Бог, заразить кого-то еще. А так Кастиелю даже дали выбор: от чего бы он хотел умереть. Глупость полная, да и вопрос неправильный. Как умирать-то? Касу, по большому счету, все равно; можно без закидонов просто из пистолета, лишь бы только пуля, пущенная ему в лоб, была от Дина. Потому что… Потому что Дин – самое дорогое, что у него осталось; и умереть от руки друга не так уж и плохо. От него Кастиель принял бы что угодно. 

Однако есть кое-что, заставляющее его цепляться за жизнь слабыми пальцами и не отпускать. И при каждом взгляде на Дина, такого родного, в груди Кастиеля растекается горечь. Как же он оставит его одного? Сломанного потерями, истертого годами против целого мира. 

Кас кусает губы. Возможно, есть другой исход. Ведь если подумать, он не совсем человек. 

Он переводит взгляд с раны на бледное лицо, хриплый голос нарушает молчание:

\- Я все же думаю…

\- Черт, нет, Кас! – тут же срывается Дин. - Нет, - пальцы крепче сжали рукоять. – Чудеса кончились. 

Голос уверенный, рука твердая, но расширенные зрачки и сжатые челюсти все выдают. 

Кас хмыкает, опускает голову. Все верно. Ангелочек на плече отслужил свое, его выкинут, как поломанную вещь, и будут абсолютно правы. 

Решение принято. Сейчас его мозги и пулю разделяет только страх, сковавший Дина. И чем скорее это кончится, тем легче будет. Шоу слишком затянулось.

\- Давай, - Кастиель мягко улыбается, смотрит своими голубыми глазищами, понимающе, и Дину хочется выть и лезть на стену. 

Ну же, не бойся. Это же так просто – нажать на курок. Ты сможешь, ты очень сильный. Смотри на меня. Вот так, хорошо. Я здесь, с тобой, Дин. Сделай это для меня. Ради меня. Просто надави пальцем сильнее. Смелее. Ну же!

\- Давай, - кричит все внутри, молят глаза. - Я люблю тебя, - шепчут сухие губы.

Секундную тишину прорезает грохот выстрела. 

Рука с пистолетом опускается, и больше Дин ничего не может сделать: тело будто из пластилина, пошевелись еще – оно сомнется, и ты упадешь. 

Он смотрит на обожженную кожу, на алые разводы, растекшиеся на бледном лбу, на распахнутые пустые глаза. 

Будь ты ангелом, ты бы поднялся в ту же секунду. 

Нет, тебя бы вообще не заразили. Придурок. Тупой кретин. Дин стискивает зубы, во рту расползлась наждачная сухость, онемели пальцы. Но ты больше не ангел. Ты просто человек. А значит, ты уязвим. Вирус бессилен только против Сэма. Так было и будет.

И Дину страшно думать, что, возможно, он мог ошибаться.


End file.
